Gabalika, die geheimen Wissenschaften
by Mohnblume
Summary: Es gibt ein neues Unterrichtsfach und eine neue Lehrerin - die nicht unterrichten will!!! --> NEU UPGEDATED
1. Kapitel 1

1. "Sie wollen, dass ich für Sie arbeite?"  
  
Nelifer Forler war eine aristokratische Erscheinung. Ihr schmales Gesicht mit den schlohweißen, hochgesteckten Haaren wirkte ein wenig streng. Aber das glich sie durch ihre exzellente, betont weibliche Garderobe wieder aus. Wenn sie lachte, bildeten sich um ihre dunklen Augen winzige Fältchen, so das sie mütterliche Freundlichkeit ausstrahlte.  
  
Das alles verriet nicht unbedingt, dass sie schon seit über zwanzig Jahren einen kleinen, auf vielerlei Dinge spezialisierten, Laden in der Nokturngasse führte. Wer es nicht wusste, zählte sie zu einer der feinen Damen aus Zaubererkreisen, die sich nur um ihr Äußeres und ihre gesellschaftlichen Pflichten kümmerten. Doch in bestimmten Kreisen hatte Nelifer den Ruf eine der besten ihrer Branche zu sein. Viele Tränkebrauer bauten auf ihr Fachwissen und fragten sie vor wichtigen Versuchen um Rat. Ihr sicheres Urteil und ihr ungetrübter Blick machten sie bei vielen, noch unsicheren, Wahrsagern unentbehrlich.  
  
Als Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der berühmten Magierschule Hogwarts, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen in ihren kleinen Laden kam, verzog sie keine Miene. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie sich über seinen unerwarteten Besuch freute. Im Gegenteil, ihre Augen signalisierten erhöhte Wachsamkeit. Denn sie ahnte bereits, dass hinter seiner zur Schau getragenen Fröhlichkeit eine ganz bestimmte Absicht lag. "Madame Forler, schön Sie wieder zu sehen!". Sie nickte ihm flüchtig zu und wies ihm mit einer müden Handbewegung den Weg in ihre Privaträume, die hinter dem Laden lagen, zu gehen. Sie verschloss die Tür und folgte ihm nach hinten.  
  
"Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Professor Dumbledore?" Sie sah ihn fragend und zugleich herausfordernd an. "Von Seiten des Ministeriums für Hexerei und Zauberei ist für das nächste Schuljahr eine Lehrplanänderung vorgesehen. Daher benötige ich eine Lehrkraft für das Fach Gabalika." "Ich denke kaum, dass es im Sinne des Ministeriums wäre, wenn Ihre Schüler geheime Wissenschaften erlernen." "Nun, der Name ist vielleicht unglücklich gewählt, damit ist mehr eine Art Grundwissen über diverse magische Zusammenhänge, Mythen und Ähnliches verbunden." Die Frau sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Aufgrund Ihres weit gestreuten Wissens wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie unser Kollegium im nächsten Schuljahr ergänzen würden." "Sie wollen, dass ich für Sie arbeite? Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich denke kaum, dass ich in der Lage wäre mit Kindern umzugehen, geschweige denn sie zu unterrichten." "Nelifer, ich bin der Meinung, dass sie aufgrund Ihrer Erfahrungen am besten für diese Aufgabe geeignet sind. Bitte überdenken Sie mein Angebot noch einmal. Und Nelifer, ich weiß, dass Sie den Laden verkaufen wollen. Daher hätten Sie auch die nötige Zeit. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Abend." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen, war er verschwunden. Appariert nach Hogwarts. 


	2. Kapitel 2

2. "Öffne dein Herz für das Schöne im Leben"  
  
Zwei Wochen nach Dumbledores Besuch erhielt Nelifer einen Brief.  
  
Hallo Nelifer, mir ist klar, dass wir uns lange nicht mehr gesehen haben, aber ich möchte mit dir sprechen. Bitte komm am Freitag um 20.00 Uhr in den Leaky Cauldron. Severus Snape  
  
Und hier saß er nun, seit 20 Uhr, seit einer geschlagenen Stunde, er wusste nicht warum er Dumbledores Bitte, mit Nelifer zu sprechen, gefolgt war. Ob er sie überhaupt wiedererkennen würde? Snape brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, das letzte Mal hatten sie sich auf ihrer Abschlussfeier gesehen. Als Albus Dumbledore, welcher schon damals Schulleiter von Hogwarts war, ihnen die Abschlussurkunden übergeben hatte, war sie bereits weg gewesen. Irgendwohin verreist und niemand konnte ihm sagen, wohin. Aber wenn sie nicht bald kommen würde, würde er gehen. Er beschloss ihr noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit zu geben und bestellte ein weiteres Butterbier. Doch Nelifer kam nicht.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nelifer hatte ein gerade ein Treffen mit einem Lieferanten hinter sich und wollte nur noch in ihr Bett. Schnell durchquerte sie die Winkelgasse und ging zu ihrem Geschäft, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm. Sie sah sich erschrocken um, konnte allerdings niemanden sehen. Schnell ging sie weiter. Als sie die Tür erreicht hatte, ließ ein Räuspern sie auffahren. Sie schrie auf und wurde gleich darauf von einer derartigen Angst erfasst, dass ihr beinahe die Luft wegblieb.  
  
"Nel, ganz ruhig, ich bin es" "Sev?" "Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw, Nel." sagte Severus und trat aus dem Dunkel. "Darf ich mit hineinkommen" Es klang nicht wie eine Frage, es war fast ein Befehl. "Severus, ich bin todmüde, können wir nicht ein andermal reden?" Sie sah ihn mit einem Stein erweichenden Blick an, der gar nicht zu ihr passte, doch selbst dies ließ ihn kalt. "Nel, es ist sehr wichtig!" Sie zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen und ging zur Tür. Sie gingen hinein und sprachen kein Wort bis sie Nelifers Wohnzimmer erreichten. "Und? Was nun?" Severus starrte sie an, dann rückte er einen Sessel an ihren Arbeitstisch und deutete darauf. Kaum saß sein Gegenüber, schwang er sich auf die Tischkante und sah sie eindringlich an. "Dumbledore hat mich gebeten mit dir zu sprechen." Nelifer stöhnte auf.  
  
"Du weißt, was geschehen wird." Sagte er kalt. Es war keine Frage, es war eine Tatsache. Plötzlich wirkte sie nicht mehr grazil, unnahbar und stark. Sie sah aus wie eine verängstigte Frau in den Vierzigern. Sie schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich und sah in dann lange an. "Er wird sie beauftragen, nach mir zu suchen." "Und wenn du hier bleibst werden sie dich finden." beendete er ihren Satz mit kaltem Blick. "Du musst den Laden sofort verlassen. In Hogwarts bist du sicher!" "Du machst mir Angst!" Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Sofort veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Sie sah besorgt zu ihm auf. "Mach dich nicht selbst unglücklich, Severus." Eine Weile trafen sich ihre Blicke, fast scheu glitt ihre Hand über den Ärmel seines Umhangs. "Öffne dein Herz für das Schöne im Leben. Vergiss die Sorgen deiner Kindheit, vergiss deine Sorge um mich. Egal was ich unternehme, sie werden mich finden. Aber du kannst in Hogwarts Zuflucht finden, werde glücklich Severus, das hast du dir mehr verdient als jeder andere!" "Ich werde zu ihm zurückgehen, Dumbledore hat mich darum gebeten, ich schulde es ihm." Sie sah ihn fassungslos an und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht davon abhalten kann, aber bitte...., bitte lass dir von deiner Bitterkeit nicht den Verstand nehmen."  
  
Sie versuchte stur geradeaus zu schauen, um den durchdringenden Blick seiner schwarzen Augen auszuweichen, doch er schob sein Gesicht direkt vor ihres und sah sie herausfordernd an. "Weshalb willst du dich ihnen kampflos ergeben, Nel? Hilf mir, es zu verstehen." Sagte er nun sanft. "Sev, ich werde mich ihnen nicht ergeben, das musst du mir glauben, aber ich kann, ich darf dir nicht sagen was mit mir ist." Sie sah ihn bittend an. "Bitte kehre nach Hogwarts zurück und pass auf dich auf." Er sah sie völlig überrascht und aufgebracht an, gerade als er ihr antworten wollte ertönte ihre Stimme erneut. "Ich werde über das Angebot nachdenken, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Unterrichten meine ich." Sie sah ihn ängstlich an. "Es geht mir momentan sehr schlecht, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchhalte. Bitte sprich nicht weiter davon." 


	3. Kapitel 3

3. "Man kann alles richtig machen und das Wichtigste übersehen"  
  
Nelifer trug einen schlichten grauen Umhang, als sie vier Tage später Dumbledores Büro trat. Der Schulleiter kam ihr sofort entgegen und bot ihr einen Sessel an. "Madame Forler, haben Sie es sich anders überlegt?" Dumbledore wirkte mit seinem scharlachroten Umhang, der halbmondförmigen Brille und dem langen grauen Bart wie ein großer, schlaksiger Weihnachtsmann. "Ich komme wegen Severus. Sie haben ihn gebeten wieder zu Voldemort zurück zu gehen?" Sie sprach den Namen kalt und ohne jegliche Regung aus. "Madame Forler, Sie müssen verstehen, dass er uns Informationen verschaffen kann, an die wir anders nicht kommen würden. Er bietet uns die Möglichkeit viele Leben zu retten."  
  
"Ach, und wer soll sein Leben retten? Sind Sie dazu in der Lage, oder werden Sie das Ministerium um 'Hilfe' bitten?" Nelifer sah ihn an und wirkte, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Vielleicht lag es an dem Grauton ihrer Kleidung, aber plötzlich fiel dem Zauberer auf, wie blass sie war. Dumbledores Blick glitt forschend über das Gesicht der Frau. Es war mehr als nur diese Blässe, die sie verändert hatte. Plötzlich sah sie auf und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken "Gerade weil Sie seine Hilfe brauchen, wird er alles tun was Sie von ihm verlangen ohne darüber nachzudenken. Deshalb geht er zu den Todessern zurück, . . . " stammelte sie, "um Ihnen zu beweisen, dass er jederzeit bereit ist, sein Leben für Ihres zu lassen." "Nun ja", entgegnete ihr Gegenüber und bemühte sich um einen behutsamen Ton. "Eines steht für mich fest, nach Voldemorts Rückkehr brauchen wir diese Informationen. Und er ist der einzige der sie beschaffen kann." Er sah sie eindringlich an und hoffte, dass sie ihn verstehen würde, auch ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Severus sein Leben riskierte. "Vielleicht könnten Sie doch nach Hogwarts kommen, somit wären Sie immerhin in seiner Nähe?" Die Frau sah den alten Magier lange an. "Einverstanden, aber ich muss noch meine Angelegenheiten regeln." "In drei Wochen beginnt das neue Schuljahr, sie machen das Richtige." "Man kann alles richtig machen und das Wichtigste übersehen." Nach diesem Gespräch flüchte Nelifer regelrecht aus Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Während sie sich anschickte das Schulgelände so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, saß Severus in seinem Labor und brütete über einem Rezept für einen neuen Trank. Er arbeitete ununterbrochen, um ja nicht an das letzte Todessertreffen zu denken. Um Voldemort seine Loyalität zu beweisen musste er eine unschuldige Person töten. Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter als er an die junge Frau dachte, die noch vor zwei Jahren seine Schülerin gewesen war, ihr erschrockener Blick als sie ihn erkannt hatte und ihr bewusst geworden war, dass er sie töten würde, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Aber nicht nur dies beschäftigte ihn, seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Nelifer ab. Er hatte sie jahrelang nicht gesehen, als er vor einer Woche in ihrem Laden stand. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, dass er, ein Meister der Zaubertränke, ihren Laden bisher gemieden hatte. Sie hatte so selbstsicher und stark ausgesehen, aber sie war blass, es war nicht die Art von Blässe wie sie beispielsweise die Snapes hatten, es war irgendetwas anderes. Doch er wusste nicht, was es war und ob es überhaupt etwas war. 


	4. Kapitel 4

4. "Bitte, du darfst mir nicht böse sein."  
  
Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn sass Nelifer Forler in ihrem, inzwischen leergeräumten, Laden. Sie hatte soeben mit dem letzten Händler gesprochen, legte nun ihren Kopf völlig erschöpft auf die Tischplatte und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, öffnete eine Schublade nach der anderen und räumte sie aus. Als sie bei der vorletzten Lade ankam, fiel ihr ihr Zauberstab in den Blick. Nach kurzem Zögern beschloss sie, das eigentlich überflüssige Ding mitzunehmen. Mit einem Wink ihrer rechten Hand löschte sie das Licht und verließ den Laden.  
  
Als der Zug in Hogsmeade hielt, verabschiedete sich Nelifer Forler von der betagten Dame, mit der sie sich von London bis hierher unterhalten hatte. Nun griff sie nach ihren beiden kleinen Handkoffern und stieg aus. Ihr restliches Gepäck war bereits nach Hogwarts geschickt worden. Sie verließ den Bahnsteig. Der Zug fuhr weiter und sein Rattern verlor sich sehr schnell in der Ferne. Nelifer sah sich um und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Hogsmeade sich so gut wie gar nicht verändert hatte, seit sie das letzte Mal, als Schülerin, hier gewesen war.  
  
Als Nelifer Hogwarts erreichte, blieb sie unschlüssig vor dem großen Schultor stehen. Doch kaum hatte sie das Portal durchschritten kam auch schon Albus Dumbledore auf sie zugestürzt. "Madame Forler! Schön, dass Sie hier sind. Darf ich Ihnen Minerva McGonnagal vorstellen." Eine ältere Hexe mit strengem Blick und einem noch strengerem Dutt streckte Nelifer ihre Hand entgegen. "Professor McGonnagal ist meine Stellvertreterin, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und unterrichtet Verwandlung." Nun war Nelifer, wider ihren Willen, doch von der Frau beeindruckt und ergriff die Hand "Professor McGonnagal, Sie scheinen ja eine vielbeschäftigte Frau zu sein, es freut mich Sie kennenzulernen." "Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, ich hoffe Sie werden sich bald eingelebt haben."  
  
Nach einem langen Gespräch zwischen Nelifer, dem Direktor und seiner Stellvertreterin wandte sich Professor McGonnagal an Nelifer. "Ihre Reise war sicherlich anstrengend, ich werde Sie nun zu Ihren Räumen führen." Sie erhoben sich und verließen nach kurzem Gruß Dumbledores Büro. Die ältere Hexe erklärte Nelifer, dass ihr Büro, ihr Unterrichtsraum und ihre Privatgemächer alle unten in den Kerkern lagen. Letztendlich kamen sie an einer schweren Eichentür an. "So, da wären wir, ich nehmen an, dass Sie Ihr 'Revier' selbst erkunden möchten?" Sie sah ihr Gegenüber fragend an. "Sehr gerne sogar, danke für die Führung, ich war zwar als Schülerin hier aber ich hätte mich bestimmt verlaufen." Die ältere Hexe lächelte und ging davon.  
  
Nelifer richtete sich zuerst in ihren Wohnräumen ein, anschließend beschloss sie, sich in ihrem Büro umzusehen. Es war ein großer, dunkler Raum und obwohl sie sich in den Kerkern befand, entdeckte Nelifer ein Fenster. Nachdem sie ihre zahlreichen Bücher untergebracht hatte, trat sie nachdenklich an das Fenster und schob den Vorhang zur Seite. Nebel kroch in die Senke in der sich ihre Räumlichkeiten befanden und schien Hogwarts verschlingen zu wollen. Plötzlich zerriß ein lautes Klopfen die Stille. Nelifer zuckte heftig zusammen und wirbelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen herum. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Severus Snape stand in voller Lebensgröße vor ihr. "Warum bist du hier?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an. "Ich wollte wissen warum du 'damals' plötzlich verschwunden bist." Überrascht erwiderte sie seinen Blick. "Sev, ich wollte es dir sagen, und ich wollte dir so oft schreiben, weshalb ich plötzlich verschwunden bin, aber ich hatte Angst." Als sie nah einem Buch griff um dieses ins Regal zustellen, sah er wie ihre Hand zitterte. Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk, nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und legte es zurück auf den Tisch. "Wovor hattest du Angst?" Plötzlich wollte sie sich losreißen, doch er hielt ihr Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff fest. "Du wirst nicht noch einmal verschwinden, Nel, nicht bevor du mir gesagt hast, was geschehen ist!" "Sev, lass mich los, bitte lass mich los." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er sah, dass sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten musste. "Nel, was ist passiert?" Fragte er sanft und lies ihre Hand los. "Ich..., nein, ich kann nicht, . . . . . . . . . . können wir an den See gehen?"  
  
Sie gingen schweigsam nebeneinander her. Er musterte sie von der Seite und nun im hellen Licht des Mondes sah sie aus wie ein Gespenst. Ihr Gesicht war fahl wie das einer Todkranken. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang und sah aus, als wäre sie bis zum Skelett abgemagert. "Nel," sagte er sanft, "Nel, wie kann ich dir helfen?" Die glanzlosen Augen der Frau wurden groß und sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, als wolle sie ihm etwas sagen, das niemand sonst hören durfte. "Severus, ich habe für des Ministerium gearbeitet, du weißt, dass ich sehr ausgeprägte hellseherische Fähigkeiten habe. Und kurz vor dem Abschluss kamen sie auf mich zu und boten mir eine Stelle an." Sie wirkte erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass sie ihm etwas derartiges anvertraut hatte. "Severus, bitte du darfst mir nicht böse sein." Sie sah ihn flehend an. "Ich wurde vom Ministerium zu einer Art 'Spurensucherin' ausgebildet. Ich habe Todesser enttarnt, ich konnte sie in meinen Visionen sehen." Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm weg und sah ihn mit schuldbewussten Blick an. "Ich bin schuld daran, dass du immer noch vom Ministerium verdächtigt wirst." Er sah sie verblüfft an "Sev, bitte, es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dir nie etwas böses, aber als ich dich in meinen Visionen erkannte war ich so überrascht, dass ich es nicht vor meinen Vorgesetzten verbergen konnte." Die Frau konnte ihre Tränen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten. Sein Blick fand den ihren und er sagte kalt, "Es hat sicher einen Grund weshalb du nun hierher gekommen bist?" Warnend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie fragend an. "Sev, ich bin krank und damit ohne Nutzen für das Ministerium, ich..." stammelte sie. "Ich werde hier unterrichten und ich will dir bei dem was du tust helfen." "Hast du etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?" Schrie er. Ihr entging nicht, wie sie zusammenzuckte, doch momentan war es ihm egal.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen ging er davon. 


	5. Ups

Ups, irgendwas hab ich falschgemacht. Ich musste (aus mir völlig unbekannten Gründen) die Story nochmals hochladen, dabei sind der Titel und vier Reviews verschwunden.

Also gibt's hier den Titel und die Antworten auf die Reviews.

@StellaMaris: Den Namen Nelifer hab ich mal in irgendeinem Buch gelesen.

@Angel: im nächsten Kapitel geht's mit dem Unterricht los *versprechentu*

@Kiki1966: irgendwo muss man ja mit dem Schreiben aufhören.

@SierraRiddle: ich brauche ca. zwei Wochen pro Kapitel.

Gabalika, die geheimen Wissenschaften

by Mohnblume

~~~**~~~

Disclaimer: Ihr kennt's ja alles außer Nelifer gehört JKR. (Bitte Bitte nicht den Kopf abreißen, ist meine erste Fanfiction)

DANKE!!!

Einen riesengroßen Knuddler fürs Betalesen an Chris(sss)tine *sich auf Tine stürzt*

Viel Spass beim Lesen

Mohnblume

WERBUNG MACH!!!

Change with the Light von Leaky Cauldron!!!


	6. Kapitel 5

5. " Ein Sprichwort ist ein kurzer Satz, der sich auf lange Erfahrung gründet."  
  
"So, Herrschaften, damit Sie wissen, was Sie in Zukunft erwartet, werde ich Ihnen die Richtlinien des Ministeriums für Hexerei und Zauberei vorlesen, nur teilweise versteht sich, immerhin haben wir alle vor, die Weihnachtsferien NICHT in diesem Klassenzimmer zu verbringen." Nelifer blickte in die neugierig grinsenden Gesichter der Slytherin- /Gryffindor-Fünftlässler.  
  
'Aufklärung über im Fachunterricht aufkommende magische Zusammenhänge' 'Darlegung diverser Mythen und Prophezeiungen der Geschichte der Magie' 'Erläuterungen zu den Unterrichtsfächern, falls nicht durch die Fachlehrkraft erfolgt' "Mit anderen Worten, ich darf Nachhilfelehrerin spielen." Schloss Nelifer.  
  
"Wie Sie sicherlich Ihren Stundenplänen entnommen haben, werden wir uns zweimal die Woche sehen. In der ersten Stunde, also an Montagen, werde ich Ihnen Wissenswertes zu Ihren anderen Fächern erzählen. In der zweiten Stunde, am Donnerstag, jedoch erwarte ich, dass Sie den Unterricht gestalten, indem Sie mir Fragen stellen. Bezüglich des anderen Unterrichts versteht sich." Fügte sie schnell hinzu. Selbstverständlich können Sie sich auch außerhalb des Unterrichts an mich wenden."  
  
"Nun wir haben Donnerstag, aber ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand von Ihnen Fragen zum Unterricht stellen möchte." "Ich kenne Ihre Namen noch nicht, also nutzen wir diese Stunde um einander kennenzulernen, Sie stellen mir eine Frage und ich stelle Ihnen eine."  
  
"Nur zu, trauen sie sich" Nelifer blickte ermunternd in die Runde. Ein Mädchen auf Gryffindor mit langen braunen und sehr buschigen Haaren hob zaghaft ihre Hand. "Ja? Miss ...?" "Granger, Professor, ich habe in der Bibliothek gelesen, dass Gabalika eigentlich die Lehre von geheimen Wissenschaften bedeutet, aber Sie haben nichts Derartiges erwähnt?" Nelifer musste krampfhaft ein Grinsen unterdrücken als sie ihrer Schülerin antwortete. "Zuallererst, für dieses Fach gibt es keine Professur, ich habe zwar einige Titel, aber ich würde es vorziehen wenn Sie mich mit Madame Forler ansprechen. Und um auf Ihre Frage einzugehen Miss Granger, JA, Gabalika ist eigentlich etwas völlig anderes, das Ministerium hat sich einen ziemlichen Fehlgriff geleistet, als sie diesen Namen festgelegt haben." Einige Schüler kicherten leise. "Wer hat eine weitere Frage? Ach und nennen Sie bitte zuerst Ihren Namen. Ja bitte?" "Millicent Bulstrode, waren Sie Schülerin in Hogwarts?" "Ja das war ich." Als Nelifer gut zwanzig Hände in die Höhe schießen sah ,fügte sie hinzu "Ich war in Ravenclaw. Jetzt aber zu meiner Frage, welches Fach schätzen Sie als besonders schwer ein?" "ZAUBERTRÄNKE!!" rief ein rothaariger Gryffindor direkt neben Hermine Granger. Nelifer wandte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. "Und Sie sind?" "Ron Weasley." "Nun Mister Weasley, an dem Nicken Ihrer Mitschüler sehe ich, dass Einigkeit herrscht, was ist denn so schwer an Zaubertränke?" Der Junge lief rot an und sah flehend zu seinem rechten Nachbarn. "Mister Weasley?" "Professor Snape" kam es leise aus einer der hintersten Reihen. Die Hexe sah überrascht nach hinten. "Weswegen Mister...?" "Neville Longbottom, Professor Snape verlangt Höchstleistungen von uns." "Ich bin mit Professor Snapes Lernstil nicht vertraut und daher denke ich, dass wir uns nun einer anderen Frage zuwenden sollten." Versuchte Nelifer die Gemüter zu beruhigen. "Mister?" Sie blickte einen blonden Slytherin an. Der Junge blickte zurück und erwiderte mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "Ach, Sie sind der junge Malfoy, bitte grüßen Sie Ihre Mutter von mir." Dracos Grinsen wich einer dunkelroten Gesichtsfarbe. "Mister Malfoy, welchen Unterricht würden Sie als 'weniger wichtig' bezeichnen?" "Wahrsagen" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Hey!!!" Rief eine Gryffindor. Die Lehrerin sah sie fragend an. "Ich bin Lavender Brown und Wahrsagen ist ein sehr interessantes Fach!" "Ach halt doch die Klappe, du bist einfach zu dumm für etwas anderes." "MISTER MALFOY, was fällt Ihnen ein, 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und merken Sie sich eins, es gibt keine dummen Menschen, nur einseitig Begabte!" "Na toll, werden Sie uns etwa mit Sprichwörtern zupflastern?" "Ein Sprichwort ist ein kurzer Satz, der sich auf lange Erfahrung gründet. Und da Sie anscheinend über zu wenig Erfahrung verfügen, dürfen Sie mir heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten. Ich denke es ist Strafe genug, wenn Sie mir beim Einrichten des Klassenzimmers helfen."  
  
Nach dem Abendessen zog sich Nelifer in ihr behaglich warmes Schlafzimmer zurück. Sie löschte das Licht und legte sich zwischen die Laken. Obwohl sie todmüde war, konnte sie nicht gleich einschlafen. Vor ihren geschlossenen Lidern liefen die Eindrücke des Tages wie ein zu schnell gedrehter Film vorbei. Sie lächelte unbewusst, als sie daran dachte wie der junge Malfoy sich abgemüht hatte um Unmengen von Büchern alphabetisch zu sortieren und sie gleichzeitig zu beobachten. Während sie langsam in den Schlaf glitt, dachte sie an Severus und den enttäuschten Blick seiner dunkeln Augen. Plötzlich wirkten seine Augen nicht mehr vorwurfsvoll sondern erschrocken. Nelifer war schlagartig wieder wach. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen, als sich eine Vision ihren Weg in ihr Bewusstsein bannte. " Severus....." 


End file.
